1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder which enables the torsion-proof receipt of a cutting insert.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clamping chucks serve for fastening insertion tools such as drills or cutting inserts onto tool carriers. Various designs of tool carriers having clamping chucks are known, in which the clamping chucks have a bolt thread onto which a union nut is screwed. It is therefore known to provide a tapered clamping chuck onto which a union nut is screwed, said union nut having such dimensions that it does not butt against a basic body of the tool carrier. The tool carrier hereby has collars which are not covered by the nut, which weakens it with respect to deflection and vibration damping. Also, no optimal pressure distribution is achieved during actuation of a tool clamped into the clamping chuck. In fact, the strongest forces act on the conical part of the clamping chuck.
Moreover, it is known to dispense with the tapering of the clamping chuck and instead to provide, at its front, a separate component for receiving the tool. For this, the clamping chuck and the union nut must, however, be designed to be very large. By using an additional component, this tool carrier is, in addition, constructed in a more complex manner than the previously described tool carrier.
It is furthermore known, in a tool carrier having a clamping chuck and union nut, to fix the tool in a tool receiver by means of a ring surrounding the tool. However, the tool hereby has a large amount of lateral play.
Finally, clamping methods by means of hydro expansion chucks or shrink chucks are known. These methods provide low deflection and good vibration damping. They are therefore particularly suitable for precision work. However, the tool exchange in a shrink chuck is highly laborious and hydro expansion chucks are very costly to produce.
The object of the present invention is to provide a tool holder which enables torsion-proof fastening of a tool with low deflection and good vibration damping, and which has a simple construction.